Durante el frío invierno
by Persefonne
Summary: Choi Young Do descubre que su corazón no es un témpano de hielo y Cha Eun Sang es quién le muestra otro camino en el frío invierno de Seul.
1. Cap1 Corazón descongelado

B**ueno, estaba negada en ser parte de este tipo de shows de Tv, pero esta historia me atrapó. Sin embargo odié el final, y mas que nada el sufrimiento silencioso de Choi Young Do. Creo que de todos los personajes fue el que mas maduró y demostró fortaleza. El merecía un amor bonito. En fin. Estaré subiendo un capítulo cada mes, quien sabe porqué y para quién..pues, la mayoría de los fics aquí son en inglés. **

**Saludos Doramaniacos!**

**Capítulo 1. Corazón descongelado.**

Dejó de luchar contra la densidad del líquido. Su cuerpo se hundió hasta el fondo de la piscina donde Choi Young Do la había arrojado. Así sentía su alma justo ahora, pesada, adolorida, frágil y débil para seguir luchando. Su blandengue cuerpo se sumergía como plomo, y así lo eligió ¿acaso no se podía elegir sufrir o dejar de hacerlo por un amor complicado? ¡sí! porque de cierto era que ya había tenido suficiente. De él, de Kim Tan, de todo. DE TODOS.

Se dejó ir hasta tocar los azulejos, con las palabras de Choi Young Do aún resonándole en el cerebro tal trompetas:_" ¿Cuánto más soportarás este ir y venir? Acostúmbrate a caer, así es Kim Tan, en un momento te sostendrá y al minuto siguiente soltará tu mano"_

Su garganta se estranguló con un nudo de sentimientos. Ese psicópata tenía razón, llevaba tiempo sintiéndose sumergida en un torbellino sin término, de momento feliz y al día siguiente con las lágrimas surgiendo a borbotones. Sería más fácil que el tiempo se detuviera a que dejara de sufrir ¿Cómo podría dejar ese amor? Ese profundo amor que pensaba Chan Eun Sang, era su primer amor. Tan irónico e hilarante era la situación que estaba rindiéndose, ya no le quedaba energía.

Sintió de pronto como una mano se aferró a su antebrazo, abrió los ojos bajo el agua guiándolos al cielo, había luz y la sombra borrosa de un hombre al final. ¿Era quizás Kim Tan siendo su caballero blanco como siempre? La sola idea le estrujó el alma, por ahora no deseaba verle. El aire helado le pegó de golpe en el rostro y parpadeó pesadamente cuando la abalanzaron a la superficie, y lograr enfocar bien su alrededor, se encontró con una gran sorpresa.

−¿Eres retrasada o algo por el estilo?−le dijo con la agudeza de sus palabras. Choi Young Do develaba la ira contenida en su rostro. Hilos de agua chorreaban por sus mejillas y los cabellos ahora pegados a su cráneo le daban un aire aún más intimidante−¿Qué no tomas clases de nado? ¿no eres la mejor de la clase? ¿Qué rayos te sucede mujer loca? ¿Quieres morir? –

Eun Sang parpadeó un par de veces más hasta sentir la ira creciente en su pecho. Se soltó de aquel agarre bruscamente y nadó hacia las escaleras de la piscina. Colorada hasta la raíz de su cabello se agazapó al encontrarse con media clase observando desde los ventanales a lo lejos.

−¡Oye!−le gritó Choi Young Do, que ya venía en su dirección trastabillando entre las aguas –

Kim Tan yacía estacado en el suelo igual a un tempano de hielo, solo a unos cuantos pasos de ella, e hizo ademan de acercársele pero sin siquiera mirarlo, Eun Sang se echó a andar. No se quedaría a averiguar porque razón el matón se sumergió y la sacó de las aguas, y mucho menos por qué Kim Tan la miraba con lástima y dolor.

En cada paso que dio, se prometió a si misma que los sentimientos por Kim Tan debían ser desterrados lo más pronto posible, amar a un hombre cuyo destino era muy distante del suyo carecía ya de sano juicio. Creyéndose a salvo, se detuvo y descansó su espalda sobre la pared de un aula. Las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos sin más remedio.

−¡Oye!−volvió a escuchar el tono altanero de Choi Young Do−

Eun Sang quiso huir pero las manos fuertes de Choi Young Do le detuvieron por los hombros. Estaba frente a ella postrado como un gran coloso. Su rostro colérico le dio aún más miedo que las incontables veces que le observó molestar a sus compañeros.

−¿No tienes modales? ¿Por qué no contestas cuando te hablo?−Dijo Choi Young Do más que enojado. Aun destilaba agua por doquier y no le pasó desapercibido el labio partido del muchacho−¡Mira como he quedado a causa tuya! –

Ella ni se inmutó, de pronto la chica le recordó a una muñeca de porcelana, carente de emociones. Le dieron ganas de zarandearla hasta que entrara en razón ¿pero cual? ¿que le correspondiera? ¿que dejara a Kim Tan? ..

−Tú me has echado al agua en primer lugar−se envalentonó a murmurar la chica. Rehuyó a aquella mirada de serpiente, sabía lo que su osadía causaría en él. Choi Young Do siseó algunas maldiciones e hizo más presión sobre ella atrapándola entre la pared –

−Creo que tu _madre _no te ha enseñado debidamente los modales, no debes responder tan altanera a tus superiores−farfulló Choi Young Do. Apretó las mandíbulas tratando de no evidenciar lo nervioso que estaba poniéndole la cercanía. Nunca se paró a pensar que esa situación lejos de buscar su faceta intimidatoria, le resultaría demasiado agradable. Eun Sang emanaba un delicioso perfume además de un calor reconfortante.

−Tú no eres mi superior, quizá me superas de edad por unos cuantos meses−dijo ella. Ya no importaba nada, si Choi Young Do quería usarla como saco de boxeo le daba igual− Si vas a amenazarme con evidenciar mi estatus económico, a mi madre o mi trabajo de medio tiempo, ya no me importa. Haz lo que quieras− La mirada determinante de sus ojos marrones se le clavó como una estaca. Hablaba en serio esta vez−

Él lo notó. Y sintió lástima por ella, o era quizá que estaba frente a un espejo y la vulnerabilidad que revelaba ante él le daba miedo. Seguramente Eun Sang estaba sintiendo lo mismo, el rechazo podía ser tan rudo y cruel desbaratándote en miles de piezas como rompecabezas. Choi Young Do quiso convencerse que quizá ya estaba madurando, se estaba cansando de ser brabucón. Trató de engañarse con ese pensamiento, pero luego creyó que simplemente no le complacía molestar a alguien que deseaba ser atormentado.

Jamás aceptaría la realidad: _se había enamorado perdidamente de ella_.

Eun Sang frunció la ceja confundida, aquella mirada de Choi Young Do era nueva. La rabia se hubo esfumado como la espuma, algo cambió en el muchacho, tanto así que le dio curiosidad. La severidad de su agarre disminuyó y esa adrenalina de la caída al agua desapareció de su cuerpo atrayéndola a la fría realidad y comenzó a temblar. O fue quizá esa revelación momentánea de que tal vez Choi Young Do podía albergar algo más en su cuerpo que pura maldad ¿serían reales entonces sus sentimientos hacia ella? La pequeña posibilidad la asaltó con sorpresa y abrió mucho los ojos. No supo en que minuto la cercanía de Choi Young Do escaseó a simples centímetros de su rostro. El muchacho sintió el cuerpo arder, al contrario de ella parecía ser inmune al frío. Analizó el rostro pálido de la chica, sus labios amoratados por el clima y la ropa entallada al cuerpo. Y no lascivo si no que, el conjunto de cosas que la hacían única. Los detalles porque ella le gustaba. Observó como el labio inferior de ella titiló y sintió unas enormes ganas de protegerla ¿de qué? ¿de quién? No lo supo con exactitud.

−Eres idiota−le dijo él. Y se marchó a grandes zancadas−

La chica suspiró y cerró los ojos sintiéndose a salvo pero no tardó en dar un respingo al percibir como una manta cálida le rodeaba el cuerpo.

−Te resfriarás, tonta−le dijo en el mismo tono que antes. Y esta vez se perdió en dirección contraria y no regresó más−

Ella se quedó en el sitio mirándolo marchar, totalmente estupefacta ¿es que aquel corazón de hielo era la fachada de un chico sensible? ¿Porque un minuto estaba declarando la guerra y al minuto siguiente la paz? Choi Young Do era impredecible. Bo Na y Yoon Chan Young no tardaron en aparecer y reconfortarla.

.

.

.

.

Kim Tan caminaba apresuradamente hacia los vestidores donde Choi Young Do seguramente estaría regodeándose de su fechoría.

−¡Imbécil Choi Young Do! −le dijo antes de lanzarle un puñetazo que el aludido esquivó apenas. Kim Tan se echaría sobre él de nuevo pero algunos compañeros presentes los separaron antes de que comenzaran la última pelea de expulsión. La presidenta lo advirtió. La tercera era la vencida−

Choi Young Do lanzó su mirada sardónica y su sonrisa zorruna. No esperaba menos de su ex mejor amigo. Era totalmente predecible.

−¡Choi Young Do no tienes ninguna posibilidad con ella! −gritó Kim Tan tratando de soltarse de sus compañeros−

−Eso está por verse Kim Tan, es una promesa−aseveró Choi Young Do, luego de forcejear con sus compañeros, hizo una mueca para marcharse y fue liberado−tú la has soltado, no me culpes por tus cobardías. Esta es mi oportunidad−dijo. Miró a todos por encima del hombro con aires de grandeza, se acomodó el saco del uniforme escolar con énfasis para luego irse riendo a carcajadas−

Había logrado su cometido. Implantó la semilla en Eun Sang antes de tirarla al agua, aquella que abriría la brecha entre ellos y alejaría a Kim Tan. Y no era mas que la verdad, sus palabras crudas atajaban la veracidad de que Kim Tan podía ser un buen sujeto, pero cobarde al fin. Él por su parte, pondría empeño, era la primera vez que debía esforzarse para tener algo que realmente quería.

Al caminar por los pasillos de la escuela, Choi Young Do miró a lo lejos a Bo Na conversar con Eun Sang. Sintió alivio de verla seca y con ropas adecuadas al clima. De pronto se maldijo por lo estúpido que era albergar aquellos sentimientos, esas no eran sus características. Él jamás se permitía vulnerabilidad ni sentimentalismos. Estaban traspasando barreras inconcebibles, derritiendo témpanos de hielo que le tomó años forjar. Sus piernas flaquearon cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Eun Sang, pero no lo demostró. Siguió parado con su aire de autosuficiencia y lanzó a la chica una de sus sonrisas burlonas. Eun Sang parpadeó confundida, ahí estaba de nuevo el Choi Young Do de siempre, el frío e inhóspito Choi Young Do.


	2. Capítulo 2 Abriendo la veda

**Hola amigos, aquí de nuevo tratando de darle sentido a mis locuras. Bueno esta pareja me encantó y más me hubiera gustado que quedaran juntos…pero bueeeh así las cosas..**

**Espero que les guste, la verdad quiero ir despacio..que se arme la pareja con cuidado. Me caen mas las historias abruptas y poco creíbles..entonces así el cap..**

**¡FELICES FIESTAS!**

* * *

**2\. Abriendo la veda.**

Esa mañana el periódico y todos los malditos medios anunciaron el compromiso.

_¡Maldita sea! _

No había sido suficiente el encontronazo con Kim Tan el día anterior para zanjarle un mal humor permanente. Su desgraciado futuro se forjaría de ahora en adelante a base de un maldito anillo de diamantes. El empeño de su padre por resarcir sus malas decisiones en los negocios familiares estaba de la mano a darle una vida miserable.

Se vistió de lo más normal, tomando el tiempo adecuado para salir pulcro y perfecto. Habiendo perfilado su cabello y corbata se marchó. Al pasar por el comedor fingió no percatarse de su padre. El hombre le esperaba para desayunar en el comedor sentado embebido en un traje de corbata como acostumbraba. Al escuchar los pasos de su hijo irguió el cuello como una pantera que estudia a su presa, dando al muchacho una mirada iracunda de rabillo, pero el chico ni se inmutó. Choi Young Do paró un segundo en la puerta, como esperando la típica replica de su padre por ser una constante decepción, y sin siquiera conseguir un murmullo, se fue rumbo a la escuela deseado no encontrarse con un circo.

No fue así, en cuanto postró un pie en el asfalto, todas las miradas se viraron hacia él, los cotilleos le parecieron un hastío, y asesinó con la mirada a cuanto se encontró en su camino.

_¡Perfecto!_

_Ahora no era el chico abandonado por su madre, _maldijo su suerte al adquirir otro título que le resultaba aún más denigrante que huérfano:

_Hijastro._

En su familia todos se movían como una ficha de ajedrez, él era una maldito peón que se encarrilaría bajo las normas de una mujer histérica y elitista. Ante los deseos y caprichos de una corporación que viajaba en picada_. _

_Si el mundo supiera._

Y como para empeorar todo, encontró entre los casilleros de la escuela a Rachel Yoo. La chica le lanzó una de sus muecas delineadas con repugnancia, pretendiendo luego fingir una sonrisa. La tontorrona pretendería que él fuera culpable de todo. Por supuesto que no, odiaba mucho más ese evento que ella.

−¿Por qué no estas feliz querido hermano?− Rachel lanzó un pinchazo venenoso que Choi Young Do no dudaría en esquivar−

−¿Cómo? ¿no se nota mi alegría? ¡oh querida hermanita! Debes trabajar más en tus relaciones interpersonales . Estoy MUY feliz por nuestra familia−respondió el chico con su habitual sarcasmo−

−¿No crees que será hora de mostrar lo "mucho" que los hermanos se quieren? Sería una buena forma de arruinar ese matrimonio. No es muy tarde ¿cierto?–dijo ella apenas a unos cuantos palmos del chico, sonrío sardónicamente mientras cerraba el casillero con fuerza−

−Si lo es. Alguien me gusta−para su sorpresa se encontró confesándolo. Quizá por el principal arrebato de dejarle claro que no sería una ficha más de ajedrez en sus artimañas, ya tenía suficiente con su padre. Rachel Yoo regularmente tenía una afición por manipular a las personas−

−No me digas que…−sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Luego su mirada se perdió en un punto inexistente en el suelo. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, su único aliado, la única posibilidad para desquebrajar todo aquello se estaba involucrando con el ser que más odiaba−

Choi Young Do la observó y sintió lástima por ella, se identificaba con las emociones reflejadas en los ojos de Rachel. Le resultó gracioso albergar al menos una pizca de empatía por alguien más. Una situación verdaderamente nueva para él ¿es que quizá la niñita Cha Eun Sang le produjo tal trastorno a grado de volverlo frágil? Trató de sacudir esas ideas de su cabeza y prosiguió:

−Será mejor que te prepares. Hoy será un día difícil. Llámame si necesitas ayuda−Dijo Choi Young Do. Pese que algún momento la considero su enemigo natural, tampoco cabía la necesidad de colocarse despiadado, estaban pasando prácticamente por el mismo lío−

Apareció un grupo de compañeros de colegio para elogiar los nuevos acontecimientos: la unión de sus familias y los altos negocios de RS Internacional y Hotel Zeus. Los rostros de Choi Young Do y Rachel Yoo ensombrecieron en un luto de funeral. A lo lejos Cha Eung Sang escuchó las alabanzas, felicitaciones y aseveraciones que los demás hacían sobre ellos y sin querer se fijó en el rostro pálido y desencajado de Choi Young Do. El chico encontró su mirada con la de ella, y su corazón dio un vuelco. Por supuesto no mostró ni un ápice, manteniendo sus ojos profundos y expectantes en la chica. Cha Eun Sang por alguna razón no logró sostenerle la mirada y viró el rostro al casillero.

Rachel no tardó en salir del recinto a grandes zancadas harta e insatisfecha por el parloteo de sus compañeros que consideró hipócrita. Choi Young Do no tardó en imitarla, no soportaría otra palabra más.

Cha Eun Sang prosiguió a recoger sus libros y se dirigió a clase. Mientras caminaba cabizbaja pensando en todos los problemas: su madre, su hermana desaparecida y ahora su decisión rotunda de desenamorarse de Kim Tan, principalmente en ese último, casi se va de bruces al chocar con el pecho de alguien. Unas manos fuertes le sostuvieron por los hombros y al alzar sus ojos se encontró con esa mirada penetrante de instantes atrás. Al querer evitar el cuestionamiento que le sugería el joven frente a ella, giró el rostro a la izquierda pero lo que miró a continuación le pesó todavía más.

Allá en los jardines de la planta baja Kim Tan consolaba a Rachel Yoo. El silencio se hizo sepulcral y para contraríalos, un ventarrón contoneó los árboles en un trasfondo tan lúgubre y pesado típico del invierno.

−Puedo abrazarte a ti también, si estas celosa−dijo Choi Young Do al notar como los ojos de Cha Eun Sang se cristalizaron−

La chica suspiró profundamente y volvió a mirar al Choi Young Do. Haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para que su cuerpo no flaqueara, dejó de lado lo que observó entre los jardines y justo cuando el chico abrió los labios para decir lo que seguramente sería algo sarcástico ella le interrumpió:

−¿Estas bien?−la pregunta salió abrupta, sin evitar delinearla con un tono condescendiente poco usual cuando le hablaba a él. La chica imaginó lo que el muchacho estaría sintiendo y le dio lástima−

−¿Qué? –

−El artículo, sobre tu padre..Esa también es tu historia –

Ella trató de ser meticulosa, temía tocar fibras que desatasen una furia descomunal. Conocía bastante las reacciones de Choi Young Do cuando se sentía amenazado, pero entre más hablaba con dulzura la risa burlona del muchacho se iba desvaneciendo.

−Espero que estés bien. Ahora que lo pienso, tú también tienes tan solo 18 años− se sintió adormecida por una nostalgia que no logró comprender−

Choi Young Do albergó una punzada en el pecho seguido de un nudo ciñéndole la garganta. Su sonrisa se borró por completo.

−Pospondré mi venganza de ti−le murmuró ella antes de marcharse dejando a un estupefacto chico−

Aquellas palabras hicieron mella. Jamás tuvo a alguien preocupándose por su bienestar o sentimientos. Toda su vida estuvo repleta de soledad y venía ella atrevidamente a moverle su mundo ¿Cómo podría con ese torbellino de sensaciones recién descubiertas? Choi Youg Do no cabía en sí mismo de sorpresa. Ella estrujó su corazón.

.

.

.

Cha Eun Sang miraba desde lejos aquella casa enorme, vacilando a marcharse. Las lágrimas le caían como cascadas y se preguntó cuánto tiempo más tendría que soportar todo ese dolor. Ahora se debía marchar, dejar a su madre en ese sitio y todo por culpa de sus impulsos o más bien del amor a Kim Tan. Antes de dar un paso lejos de ahí, prometió a si misma que no extrañaría más nada de ese lugar ni los acontecimientos vividos.

Como para afianzar más su decisión, el recuerdo de los gritos y golpes de la madre de Kim Tan la avasallaron, la mujer le echó a punta pie cuando los descubrió en la habitación del chico y los sentimientos entre ambos, no quiso siquiera imaginar lo que el padre del muchacho haría si se enterase de ello.

Con las lágrimas aun rodando por sus mejillas y sollozó incontenible, se echó a andar por la cuesta sin mirar atrás. Esta sería la definitiva. Ya no lo soportaría más.

Caminó por horas sonámbula, con las palabras las Señora retumbándole en los oídos:

_¿Cómo te atreves a andar por la casa como si fuera tuya?_

_Te permití vivir aquí, comer, hasta les pago y vas a una escuela prestigiosa por mi ¿Cómo te atreves a fijarte en mi hijo?_

Finalmente, por agotamiento paró en una banca. No supo cuánto tiempo se quedó ida mirando sus pies, hasta que una ventisca helada la hizo regresar al parque donde se encontraba. Sopesó toda la situación y debía buscar donde pasar la noche. Pensó en llamar a Chang Young pero tal vez Bo Na no lo vería del todo bien, por lo que optó por pedir asilo a ella. Muy a regañadientes y con toda la artillería pesada que esa chica poseía, por fin accedió a dejarla estar en su casa. Aliviada Cha Eung Sang agradeció a Bo Na por sus atenciones.

Esa noche le fue imposible conciliar el sueño, Cha Eung Sang se sentía hecha pedazos. Logró que su madre perdiera el trabajo, con el que estaban pagando la deuda ¿ahora que se supone que harían? La mañana llegó y se marchó de la casa de su ahora amiga no sin antes prometer mil veces que entregaría su pago pronto por su hospitalidad−una foto de Chang Young de pequeño−.

Perdida por las calles donde solía divagar, por algún motivo sus pasos la llevaron a esa tienda donde siempre pasaba el rato, ya fuere para comer o beber algo. Al principio no prestó mucha atención a las personas que se encontraban ahí hasta que enfocó mejor percatándose de que un chico le observaba desde el vitral.

Huyó prácticamente del aparador esperando que él no le siguiera, entró a buscar algo de comer y se marcharía de prisa. Cuando buscó nuevamente al chico en el sitio, este ya no estaba ahí. Suspiró aliviada, probablemente ya se habría marchado.

−Estoy aquí, por si me estas buscando−dijo él con su típico tono sarcástico−

−¡Choi Young Do! –Cha Eung Sang respondió sorprendida e hizo una mueca−ni siquiera te estoy buscando−mintió. Por alguna razón no deseaba ser su víctima ahora−

−Es hora de que lo hagas−sonrió luego la miró cuidadosamente−¿dormiste fuera? –

−No es asunto tuyo−

Ella tomó un panecillo de la estantería y el chico que lo arrebató.

−No comas eso, no es bueno. Este es mejor−lo cambió por otro de mas calidad y precio−

Cha Eung Sang lo miró sin comprender, en parte volvió ese sentimiento de nostalgia. El chico en verdad le resultaba un alma solitaria.

−¿Por qué sueles comer en un sitio como este si eres millonario? –

−Nunca es raro comer solo en una tienda−replicó, ensanchó la sonrisa con autosuficiencia−

−¿Sueles?... –

−No me mires así, haces que se acelere mi corazón−

La chica se tensó y no supo porque esa declaración le dio un pinchazo en el pecho y estómago. Tomó lo que él le sugirió y comieron en silencio. Después de acabar el desayuno, ella se levantó, hizo una reverencia en despedida y se marchó. Él le siguió, no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de pasar un tiempo junto a ella pese que estuviera renuente.

Luego de un par de horas de seguirla por las calles, deambulando como un ente. Sintió lástima por ambos: por ella al verla sufrir un amor tan doloroso, imposible y por él, enamorado de alguien que tal vez nunca le correspondería. Mas sin embargo se prometió a sí mismo, estar para ella siempre.

La chica simplemente divagaba de un pensamiento a otro, un momento lloraba, al otro secaba sus lágrimas. Siendo consciente de que Choi Young Do la seguía, no se inmutó y sacó todo su dolor. De cierto modo agradeció que le siguiera, al menos si algún peligro le rodeaba tal vez él sacase del apuro. Le hizo sentir segura, y no supo porque. Al parar en el cruce de una avenida, el por fin habló:

−Si quieres evitar a Kim Tan yo puedo ayudarte−le dijo con énfasis. Se había percatado que Kim Tan estaba parado en el otro extremo de la vía. Cha Eung Sang aún no lo notó−

−No necesito tu ayuda para eso−respondió ella aún con la vista al suelo−

−¿Por qué no lo intentamos? No tienes nada que perder−desafió, le miró directamente a los ojos−

Sin esperarlo, Choi Young Do la atrajo hacia él. Ella se sorprendió.

−¡Suéltame! Te lo pido amablemente–ella le miró el perfil entre molesta y casi por golpearlo−

−Solo aguántate. Pero sería mejor si te agradara ¿Quisiera saber que haría él?−los ojos de Choi Yoing Do brillaron y volvió el rostro hacia el frente, la curiosidad le hizo mirar también−

Y ahí estaba Kim Tan, del otro lado de la acera. Estacado como soldado de plomo mirándolos fijamente. Cha Eung Sang tensó el cuerpo y los gestos. Era ahora o nunca. Debía demostrar fortaleza y dejar esto de una vez por todas, ya no quería sufrir más. Al cambiar la luz de la avenida, los tres cruzaron la calle, cuando hubo quedado tan solo a unos palmos Kim Tan tomó por el brazo a Eung Sang y a su vez Choi Youg Do tomó a Kim Tan.

−Eung Sang, por favor escúchame−dijo Kim Tan con la voz quebrada−

Ella no le miro.

−Suéltala−dijo Choi Young Do−

−Cállate−respondió Kim Tan−

Ella se soltó de Kim Tan. No quiso siquiera levantar la vista, si le miraba a los ojos podría romper la poca valentía que adquirió.

−Ya no puedo seguir con esto. Por favor no lo hagas más difícil. Además…−

−Eung Sang−mencionó el nombre Kim Tan casi como una súplica−

−Además..estoy ahora con Choi Young Do−mintió. En el momento que salieron sus palabras se arrepintió−

Choi Young Do le miró sorprendido pero no replicó. Kim Tan no cabía en sí mismo ni creía lo que escuchaba, pero fue entonces que ella decidió verlo a los ojos.

−Por favor.. de ahora en adelante no me busques más−dijo ella y se giró sobre sus talones para marcharse a grandes zancadas. Las lágrimas le brotaron a borbotones en cuanto hubo quedado fuera de su vista−

Choi Young Do sonrió de medio lado, pensando en la mentira de la chica, en como lo usó y no le disgustó para nada con tal que fuera fastidiado Kim Tan, este último le lanzó una mirada iracunda pero antes de permitirle poner una mano encima o reclamarle algo, Choi Young Do se marchó detrás de la chica no sin antes lanzar una mirada retadora a su ex amigo.

Varias cuadras después el chico alcanzó a Eung Sang, quien lloraba a pecho abierto. Iba a sacar un comentario sardónico y burlarse de su jugarreta, pero al mirar su lagrimas caer hasta el asfalto decidió abrazarla.

−Deberías aprender la lección, espero−dijo con poca cordialidad Choi Young Do y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo abrazándola enérgicamente−

Ella sabía que esas palabras eran lo más cercano a un consuelo que conseguiría de alguien como él. Pensó en retirarlo pero de algún modo ese abrazo tosco se sentía tan bien.

−Yo quería que fuéramos de fiesta pero mírate ahora−murmuró. Separó a la chica despacio y limpió delicadamente sus lágrimas con las yemas de los dedos−

Ella le miró confundida, esa parte de él no la conocía o más bien le pareció increíble que pudiera ser dulce.

−Por favor para de llorar, eres más bonita cuando sonríes−

Ella le hizo una mueca y se retiró dos pasos atrás alarmada por el confort que sintió con sus delicadezas. Lejos de molestarle, le enterneció ese lado de Choi Young Do, parecía un chico que guardaba en el fondo buenos sentimientos. Cha Eung Sang se secó las últimas lágrimas y suspiró.

−Debo irme a casa, se hace tarde−sentenció. Por fin cayó en cuenta en sus palabras, el chico le miraba con una risilla sardónica apelando lo dicho antes a Kim Tan−

−Te llevaré, vamos−le tomó del brazo. No huiría de él, tendrían que hablar sobre su "mentirilla piadosa"−

−¡No! –dijo ella abruptamente. No quería meter en líos a Bo Na, ya era demasiado con hospedarla. Choi Young Do era demasiado voluntarioso y se auto invitaría a su casa. Ella estaba en calidad de invitada temporal y no podía llegar ahí con un chico sin preguntar−

−No me iré y ni te dejaré sola..además debemos hablar ¿estas saliendo conmigo?−rió con sarcasmo y coloco su brazos en jarra−

−Lo-lo siento por mentir, momentos antes de eso tu dijiste… Yo solo.. –

−Está bien.. está bien, yo fingiré ser tu novio−él bromeó, deseaba reír a carcajadas, la inocencia de la chica le enternecía pero también le parecía graciosa−

−No quiero eso…lo siento si te confundí..yo solo quería que Kim Tan..−los ojos se cristalizaron de nuevo, el llanto amenazaba con aparecer−

−Sí, lo sé…¿pero sería un buen plan no? Piénsalo..−él dio dos pasos para aminorar la lejanía de sus cuerpos−

−Debo irme, mamá estará preocupada−dijo abruptamente−

La chica se echó a correr sin dar oportunidad de seguirla, él se quedó mirando la silueta que se perdía entre la gente. Algo había sucedido ahí, y no desaprovecharía ninguna oportunidad que el destino le brindara


	3. Cap3 Donde hay voluntad, hay un camino

**Dicen que cuando hay penuria y dolor, te conviertas en artista. Que si pasas por momento difíciles te desahogues en un hobbie: pintura, lectura, escritura, ejercicio…lo que sea que te enfoque. Ojala todo eso pudiera hacerme buena escritora ¿será que me falta sufrir? Tal vez..en fin.**

**Melancolic on..**

**Enjoy my friend**

**3\. Donde hay voluntad, hay un camino.**

Cha Eun Sang caminaba por la calle rumbo a la tienda que siempre frecuentaba, esperando encontrarse con su madre, la nostalgia la invadió al recordar la pequeña casita donde alguna vez fueron felices, si tan solo su atrevimiento no la hubiera mandado a atravesar el mundo entero tras su hermana, esto jamás estaría sucediendo.

Suspiró.

Por ahora los lamentos no harían nada bueno, la ropa limpia sí. Ya estaba escaseando en casa de Bo Na y su madre le proporcionaría un poco más. Justo cuando iba a dar la vuelta se percató que Choi Young Do estaba junto a la mesa de su madre. Inmediatamente se tensó. Como para contrariarla, en ese momento su teléfono sonó y ¡era él!

−Si no te gustan los fideos, podemos comer otra cosa−sentenció de poca gana. Odiaba que lo hicieran esperar−

El chico le había emboscado en la escuela, amenazado con una cita en la tienda regular y a regañadientes le obligó. Quería hacerla pagar por su mentirilla a Kim Tan_: "estamos saliendo"_.

−Está bien, está bien. Me encantan los fideos−se apresuró en decir, deseaba que él se marchase de ahí y le permitiera charlar con su madre−Estoy cerca de la intersección ¿puedes venir aquí? –

Choi Young Do se levantó con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia y se marchó en su motocicleta. Al corroborar que él estuviera lejos, Cha Eun Sang se acercó a su madre. La mujer sonrío aliviada al ver a su hija en buenas condiciones aunque su evidente mal dormir estaba detallado en las manchas negras bajo sus ojos.

− "_Le dije a la señora Han que nos iríamos"_ −comentó su madre−

−Estuve buscando departamento, y el más barato cuesta 350 000 wones mensuales. Tiene un cuarto. Buscaré por unos días más y te enviaré un mensaje−

−"_¿Dónde te estas quedando?"_ –

−En la casa de una amiga, es linda y gentil−

Su madre pidió que agradeciera a Bo Na por su hospitalidad, hablaron un poco más sobre la búsqueda de departamento y Cha Eun Sang se despidió adjudicando que tenía trabajo. Solo era una excusa para no llegar tarde a la "cita". No quería provocar la ira de Choi Young Do. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo para llegar al sitio dónde lo citó. El chico no pasó desapercibido el estado de su prisa además del color y la forma de la bolsa que traía en manos. Le recordó a la mujer que observó con detenimiento en la tienda regular.

−Si estabas en la intersección ¿Por qué vienes de allá? esperaba por ti frente de la tienda –dijo con seriedad−

−¿En serio? No sabía−mintió. Sus mejillas rojizas y la corta respiración delataban que había corrido−

−Entiendo, no es como que fueras un satélite o algo por el estilo−bromeó sarcásticamente− Pero tengo que ir rápido a un lugar, espérame aquí un momento−

−No te voy a esperar−sentenció de mala gana−

−Vamos, espérame. No tardaré−subió a su moto y se marchó pensando en corroborar sus sospechas−

En aquella ocasión, cuando lanzó a Cha Eun Sang a la piscina, ella dijo algo que no logró comprender: _Si vas a amenazarme con evidenciar mi estatus económico, a mi madre o mi trabajo de medio tiempo, ya no me importa. Haz lo que quieras− La mirada determinante de sus ojos marrones se le clavó como una estaca. Hablaba en serio esta vez−_

Sus palabras habían sonado sin lógica, de momento creyó que el agua helada le causó algún efecto secundario o que recibió un golpe con el piso de cerámica, pero no. Ató los cabos. Sospechó que aquella mujer en la tienda regular, era alguien más que una simple señora esperando por alguien sin importancia. Recordó que Eun Sang estaba en casa de Tan aquella vez, por lo que, se dirigió ahí mismo. Esperó y esperó, encontrando lo que deseaba.

La mujer que hace instantes observó en la tienda, llegaba a paso lento, ella al notarlo alzó la vista sorprendida.

−Hola Señora, ¿se encuentra en casa Eun Sang? –

Ella negó con la cabeza.

−Es la madre de Eun Sang ¿cierto? –se atrevió a preguntar, no se andaba por las ramas−

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

−Nos íbamos a ver pero no puedo localizarla−mintió. De algún modo presentía que algo mas no andaba bien−¿sabe cuando volverá? –

Aquí fue cuando la madre de Eun Sang entendió que su negativa a hablar y debelar su situación debía ceder. El muchacho le pareció buena persona, tal vez Eun Sang necesitaría de un buen amigo ahora. Sacó su teléfono y escribió:

−"_Eun Sang fue a su trabajo de medio tiempo" _–ella se despidió con una reverencia y entró a la casona−

Choi Young Do quedó impactado con su descubrimiento, ahora todo tenía sentido. Sobre todo el comportamiento tan extraño de Cha Eun Sang. Se echó a andar por la cuesta en su motocicleta y por si fuera poco se encontró con otro personaje que no tenía planeado. Se detuvo frente a él.

−¿Por qué vienes de allá? –preguntó molesto Kim Tan−

−Mucha gente que extraño vive en este vecindario. Creo que debería mudarme aquí−fanfarroneó Choi Young Do−

−¿Crees que estoy para chistes? ¿Por qué vienes de allá?– insistió en el mismo tono mediático−

−¿Por qué te importa? –su risilla sardónica no tardó en salir−

−No importa de dónde vengas, pero si es de mi casa, me temo que no te puedo dejar ir así−amenazó Kim Tan−

−Quedaste perdido desde que Eun Sang decidió soltar tu mano y tomar la mía−se mofó de su altercado el día anterior−

−¿Quieres ver algo peor? –

−Si quisiera, pero por el momento no puedo. Tengo una cita romántica a la cual asistir y no me apetece llegar tarde−su voz salió más aflautada de lo regular, tratando de enfatizar las palabras melosas. Se colocó su casco y salió en su motocicleta dejando a Kim Tan en estado catatónico−

Choi Young Do decidió regresar a la intersección donde había dejado esperando a la chica. Pero ya se había marchado como amenazó. No lo dejaría así, ahora que tenía la verdad se lo diría sin comedimientos, no esperaba tanto secretos y de algún modo necesitaba una explicación.

Eun Sang tuvo la idea de revisar las ropas que su mamá le dio para esos días, y casi se le brotan las lágrimas cuando encontró la camiseta que Kim Tan le regaló durante el viaje a California. Cualquier sentimiento desconsolador se fue al demonio al leer en su celular un mensaje de su madre:

"_Vino un amigo tuyo en motocicleta ¿Cómo puedes dejar que venga a esta casa? Llámalo"_

Ella se echó a correr hacía el mismo punto que dejó, rogando a todos los dioses que Choi Young Do estuviera ahí, mas valía saber ahora cuáles serían sus intenciones y la venganza que tomaría con lo que seguramente ya había descubierto. Su garganta se secó sobre manera, esta sería sin duda su sentencia. Todos en el colegio sabrían la verdad.

Al llegar, el rostro de seriedad en Choi Young Do, los brazos enlazados sobre su pecho y la postura recta sobre el pavimento le dejaban poco a la imaginación. Él ahora podría hacer lo que quisiera con ella, la información que tenía daría mucho a que ceder. Cha Eun Sang maldijo su suerte.

−¿Por qué volviste? –preguntó secamente. En su interior sintió una ira creciente para con ella ¿Por qué ocultaba sus raíces? ¿Por qué él no podía saber y Kim Tan si? –

−Supongo que me esperaste por la misma razón−su rostro vidriaba, las lágrimas se agolpaban y la garganta amenazaba con cerrarse−

−Lo dudo. Esperar se ha vuelto mi vicio desde hace algún tiempo−bromeó con sarcasmo−

−Lo sabes todo ahora, incluso conociste a mi mamá. Deberías haber esperado un poco, pronto me iré de esa casa−su voz se quebró. Un par de lágrimas brotaron por sus mejillas−

−Qué pena que lo descubrí, debería deshacerme de mi teléfono−

−Dile a todos en la escuela si quieres y hostígame si quieres también. A cambio no vayas nunca a esa casa otra vez hasta que mi mamá y yo nos mudemos ¡por favor! Es el lugar de trabajo de mi madre−otro par de lágrimas resbalaron y los secó con brusquedad−

El rostro del muchacho ensombreció, la ira se acrecentó aún más. No solo lo ignoraba y hacía a un lado, sino, que creía tan cruel y despiadado como para dañarlas. Entristeció de momento ¿Qué otra cosa podría esperar de él sino? Siempre se comportó como un patán ante ella y los demás. Eso debía cambiar. Pasaría de largo, trataría de comenzar todo de nuevo. Ser diferente para ella, por ella.

−No he dicho nada. No diré nada. Anda vamos por fideos−

−Deja de cambiar de tema, y dime, por lo menos para estar preparada−suplicó ella. Las lágrimas ya se habían ido, su rostro rojizo denotó la angustia−

Fue ahí donde el chico se sintió tan mal y culpable. La ira estaba regresando ¿Por qué no le daba una oportunidad de demostrar que no era un matón?

−¿Qué me vas a hacer? –insistió ella casi a grito−

−¿Hacer qué? –levantó la voz hastiado−Ni siquiera sé qué hacer con mis problemas ¿Qué puedo hacer con los tuyos? –suspiró, sus fosas nasales se abrieron con fuerza y sus ojos enrojecieron. Él también tenía sentimientos ¡joder! –Me sentí solo cuando te fuiste, eso es todo y me alegra que hayas vuelto−

Se quedaron callados un momento, el rostro de Choi Young Do se endureció mientras que las facciones de Eun Sang se ablandaron, nunca se paró a pensar que tal vez, esa fachada de "chico malo y terrorífico" fuera solo eso. Tal vez, solo, tal vez en el fondo era un chico asustado y solitario que necesitada−como todos− un poco de afecto y comprensión.

−Eso es todo−dijo con tristeza−nunca dije que te haría algo−

−Se lo terrible que puedes ser. Incluso lo he pasado antes−trató de justificar su actitud defensiva, recordarle que sus antecedentes daban de si−

−Por eso no puedo hacerte nada ahora, excepto que comamos fideos..yo solo quiero..−aquella era la única clase de disculpa que podía darle, no sabía cómo remendar todo esos momentos, palabras o situaciones horribles que le hizo pasar−

Los ojos de Choi Young Do se llenaron de lágrimas, casi salen por los bordes. Apretó los labios en una línea fina y contempló un momento el rostro perfecto y fino de Cha Eun Sang. Comprendió el desconcierto que ella pudiere sentir, su presente estaba muy distante, él no era el mismo a causa suya. Pero quizá ella jamás lo aceptaría. Suspiró pesadamente y decepcionado dijo:

−He cambiado de opinión. Comamos fideos en otra ocasión−quiso huir antes de que las lágrimas le brotaran por completo. Se sintió herido ante las palabras de la chica, y aun que sabía que su miedo tenía justificación, le dolía saber que quizá el mismo se hubo cerrado las puertas desde el principio al comportarse como idiota con ella−

Eun Sang abrió los labios un par de veces sin concretar, las palabras quedaban atrancadas en su boca, mientras su interior gritaba que lo detuviera, que no lo dejara ir. Y no logró comprender porque.

.

.

.

Los días pasaron. No volvió a saber nada de Choi Young Do. Abruptamente había cesado de llamar, de buscarla en el colegio y hostigarla con sus comentarios ácidos o sardónicos. Y no es que extrañara sus actitudes, pero de cierto modo sintió que algo faltaba en su cotidianeidad. Pensó que quizá estaba volviéndose loca por aceptarlo como alguien que formaba parte de su vida, pero también era algo certero el que estuvo con ella en los momentos más dolorosos de aquella separación, no del modo que cualquier persona haría, si no a la manera que solo sabía ser Choi Young Do.

Todo pensamiento quedó en el limbo cuando miró aquella silueta entre las sombras. Kim Tan estaba parado en su puerta. No exactamente en su puerta, más bien en la puerta de su trabajo de medio tiempo en la cafetería. EL rostro ojeroso del muchacho era un debelador de la inestabilidad en todo su ser, no era ningún secreto que sufría al igual que ella, pocos sabían el por qué –siendo ella una – y sintió lástima por ambos. La nostalgia de los días vividos afloró en el ambiente invernal.

−Te he echado de menos−dijo él con la voz quebrada−

−Debes marcharte−sentenció ella−

−No puedo estar lejos de ti y lo sabes. Solo vengo a decirte que no dejaré esto así. Vengo a decirte que no perderé una oportunidad más. Ya está hecho−

−¿A qué te refieres? –

−Mi compromiso acabó. He hablado con la verdad−

−¿Kim Tan qué has hecho? –preguntó asustada. Aunque en el fondo una calidez la invadió al imaginar lo que sucedería−

−He revelado a Rachel y su madre lo que soy. Quien soy−seguro de sí mismo dio dos pasos hacia Eun Sang y la abrazó con fuerza−el compromiso está roto, saben que soy un hijo ilegitimo−

Ella se estremeció, esa quizá sería la pauta que esperaba, lo que deseaba en el fondo y pensó que cuando ese día llegara algo dentro se encendería, todo eso que se apagó con el sufrimiento y desdicha pasada, sin embargo, solo se quedó anestesiada. La idea de estar sin él ya se había plantado con fuerza y de algún modo echó raíces. O quizás, sabía de antemano que esa felicidad no duraría para siempre cuando se enterase el padre de Kim Tan.

Ella se limitó a estrecharlo y disfrutar de su calidez, a final de cuentas el destino le daba un pedazo de alegría ante todo lo ocurrido. Al día siguiente asistieron a la escuela, con la emoción desbordando por el rostro y tan grande fue su felicidad que se atrevieron a tomarse de las manos frente a todo el colegio. Los chismorreos no tardaron en sonar y los ojos curiosos se asomaban por doquier. Inclusive aquellos ojos que centelleaban rabia por los nuevos acontecimientos.

−¿Qué creen que hacen en este lugar sagrado? –dijo Choi Young Do con la cólera evidente en todo su rostro. Había dejado de llamarla tan solo por unos días y ella ya estaba en los brazos de Kim Tan. Si, el imbécil que se atrevía a jugarse hasta el titulo por un simple capricho de niño−

−Espérame en la radio escolar−dijo Kim Tan a Eun Sang−No puedo evitar enfrentarme a él cuando actúa así−

Eun Sang sintió un nudo en el estómago acrecentarse, dadas las circunstancias esos dos podían armar un lío bastante gordo, además la mirada delineada con decepción que le lanzó Choi Yung Do le provocó un mal estar que no logró reconocer. Ella se echó a andar y al cruzarse con el chico este le dijo:

−Eung Sang a partir de ahora contesta tu teléfono, volveré a llamarte−dijo Choi Young Do más como una orden que petición−

−Anda ya, vete−le dijo Kim Tan−

Ella se quedó estacada en el suelo mirando fijamente los ojos acusadores de Choi Young Do, que parecían reprocharle que, alguno de sus actos le hizo creer en una oportunidad. Bajó la mirada o se soltaría llorando ahí mismo, sin razón aparente. Ella debía estar feliz ¿no?

−No quiero que peleen−suplicó ella antes de marcharse−

−A partir de ahora no vuelvas a llamarla−ordenó Kim Tan−

−¡Uff! Pareciera que serías capaz de cortar la señal telefónica para detenerme−se burló Choi Young Do−

−Agradece a mi familia que no tiene una empresa de telecomunicaciones−se mofó, se rió un poco y luego hizo un movimiento despectivo con su mano izquierda−quítate de en medio−

−Sobre lo que revelaste ayer…¿Por qué lo contaste tú mismo? Hace mucho que esperaba hacerlo yo –

−Estas a tiempo. Si bien te quité algo de placer. Todavía no todos lo saben así que ve y cuéntales−

−Es lo que estoy planeando. Como dijiste, me quitaste algo de placer así que voy a subir la apuesta y haremos un trato interesante−se metió las manos en los bolsillos como un magnate de grandes corporaciones haciendo negocios rimbombantes−

−Solo aléjate−exigió Kim Tan y luego se alejó a grandes zancadas−

Los problemas no habían hecho más que comenzar. El padre de Kim Tan lo echó de casa, dada las circunstancias y las irreverencias del chico, su furia había traspasado más allá de la razón. Eun Sang se sentía tan culpable por todo. De algún modo era el meollo del todo ese asunto. Y tenía el ligero presentimiento que nada acabaría así.

Los días pasaron y pese que su relación con Kim Tan era de conocimiento en el colegio, algo no estaba del todo bien para ella. Las llamadas de Choi Young Do no cesaban pese a todas las negativas que le daba y las formas en que se ingeniaba para no coincidir con él en la escuela. Trató de ignorarlo y pensó que eso sería suficiente para seguir con su vida. Al final tenía lo que quería.

La vida parecía acomodarse de algún modo pensó mientras estaba limpiando los pisos en su trabajo en la cafetería.

−Eun Sang, habrá un evento. Han rentado todo el local por dos horas. Se cuidadosa, atiéndelos bien. Debo ir a hacer compras−dijo su jefe antes de quitarse el mandil, colocarlo en su sitio y marcharse−

La chica solo asintió y despidió felizmente al hombre con la mano. Al cabo de unos segundos la campanilla de la entrada sonó y cuando Eun Sang levantó la vista se sorprendió.

−¿Qué haces aquí Choi Youg Do? Tendré clientes importantes. No puedo atenderte−dijo con seriedad−

−Lo sé, fui yo quien lo hizo−dijo con una sonrisilla−

−¿Por qué? –ella se acercó lentamente a la mesa donde el chico se sentó con tranquilidad−

−No contestabas mis llamadas, ni quisiste comer fideos conmigo, sigues evitándome. Así que otra vez tengo que gastar dinero para verte−

−¿Solo por eso? –dijo sorprendida−

−Puedo comer algo también Solo prepara dos cosas de algo que sea fácil y rápido.. y no escupas en mi bebida–bromeó y sonrió divertido, ella regreso el ceño fruncido e hizo una mueca−

Después de darle su pedido, la chica se avocó de hacer sus deberes en el local mientras era observada por el chico. Aun que esos ojos de águila estudiándole le ponían los cabellos de punta y la hacían acalorarse sin razón, trató de hacerlo pasar de largo. No se intimidaría ahora, seguramente él así lo quería. Era su modo de hacerla pagar por todo. Después de un largo rato, el chico hizo un gesto de aburrimiento.

−Parece que te inventas tareas por hacer−hizo una mueca en desaprobación−deberías tomarte un descanso−

Ella siguió limpiando los pisos con más fuerza, ignorándolo por completo. Esperaba que eso lo hiciera irse antes de cumplirse las dos horas.

−¿Estas escuchándome? –dijo con fastidio Choi Young Do. Al notar que ella no respondía, tomó la bebida y la derramó en el piso a propósito−

−¡Oye! –

−Si no te sientas derramaré el resto−

Ella dejó de lado lo que hacía, y de mala gana se sentó frente a él.

−Pudiste sentarte desde el principio…¿siempre debo hacer esto para..−estaba por decir una de sus bromas con mala intención y ella le interrumpió: −

−¿Qué quieres de mí? –

−Quiero que contestes tu propio teléfono, que me respondas cuando te hablo, que me saludes cuando me encuentres−dijo cada sentencia con suplica que ni él dio crédito a lo que hacía−

El rostro de la chica entristeció, sintió un nudo conformársele en el pecho. No era lástima por él, si no, una nostalgia de esas que se acuna cuando pierdes algo o a alguien y no sabías cuanto lo extrañabas. Ese sentimiento le dio miedo.

¿Ella extrañando a Choi Young Do? Pero ¿Por qué?

−Ya entiendo…entiendo que te gusto, también entiendo que por eso no contaste mí secreto.. –se tomó las manos entre sí, estaba nerviosa y no dejaría que él lo notara−Lamento haberte evitado, pero creo que solo tengo una opción−pensó que debía zanjar el asunto. Tal vez así terminaría con toda aquella confusión y esos sentimientos extraños que se ajustaban por su culpa−

Si bien volver con Kim Tan le dio la felicidad en cierto modo, la regresó a ese mundo que conocía, le hizo sentir la estabilidad en todos los ámbitos. Porque eso era él, alguien predecible, fácil de leer, fácil de querer. Pero no Choi Young Do, él era como una tormenta que avasallaba todo a su paso, impredecible, áspero, con las ideas hasta por los codos.

_Lo simple parecía más fácil._

−Voy a tener que rechazarte−le dijo convenciéndose a si misma que era lo mejor. En cuanto esas palabras salieron, un nudo en el estómago se conformó igual que en la ocasión cuando la miró tomando la mano de Tan−

El rostro de Choi Young Do palideció. Sus ojos se enrojecieron y brillaron por las lágrimas en contención.

−Lo siento−murmuró ella−

−Está bien, supongo−apretó los dientes, sus fosas nasales abanicaron un par de veces por la furia creciente− ¿puedo vengarme? ¡ja!..vaya un proverbio dice que donde hay voluntad, hay un camino pero por más que lo intento…no..−dijo con cólera y se levantó−vas a arrepentirte, no quizás de dejarme pasar, si no, de elegir a alguien que no se ama ni a sí mismo−

−Puedes vengarte de mí, si quieres, tendré que vivir con eso−dijo Eun Sang con tristeza, tratando de apelar la consideración del chico y enfocase su ira en ella−

−No puedo vengarme de ti−murmuró y salió del lugar estrepitosamente−

.

.

.

Un chillido sonoro distrajo a todos los alumnos esa mañana. Las bocinas de todos los pasillos y salones disiparon el crujir de un micrófono que se encendió desde el cuarto de radio escolar.

−Hola mis queridos compañeros−aquella voz sarcástica y petulante tan bien conocida por todos sonó −quisiera contarles algo interesante, ya que deben de estar cansados de estudiar tanto−

Eun Sang salió disparada desde el comedor escolar hacia es estudio de grabación. Choi Young Do seguramente cometería alguna imprudencia y ella era la única que podría detenerlo.

−Esta es la historia del hijo menor del grupo Jeguk, Kim Tan. Ahora estoy por sacarme este peso de encima..tengo sentimientos encontrados. Demoré mucho en confesarles esto, y ahora mismo estoy muy nervioso−

Eun Sang siguió corriendo por los pasillos desesperada, sin importarle nada más que detener la transmisión. Mientras, Kim Tan caminaba despacio entre los pasillos, siendo observado por cada persona que se encontraba cerca.

−Esta verdad sobre Tan, es tan absurda.. esa verdad será..−Choi Young Do hizo una gran pausa para aumentar la expectación−será revelada en 60 segundos…esto me hizo recordar un dicho: "tu enemigo no es quien está frente a ti con la espada en la mano..es quien está a tu lado con el puñal a sus espaldas".. eso es realmente lo que siento sobre Tan…sí..quizá no estén de acuerdo conmigo porque no conocen los motivos−

Justo en ese momento Eun Sang llegó al cuarto de transmisiones y apagó todo.

−Young Do, la radio escolar no es tu patio de juegos−dijo Eung San muy entre molesta y asustada−podrían castigarte por esto−

−No me importa−dijo restándole importancia−Estas cegada en lo que respecta a Kim Tan, tanto que están a punto de ser la debilidad del otro−dijo con altanería y desprecio. Su sonrisa se ensanchó como quien gana una partida de ajedrez−

−¡Cállate!...ahora vete –le dijo molesta y le obligó a levantarse de la silla−

Casi a empujones dirigió al chico a la salida, pero sin premeditación, de un tirón tomó a la chica y se colocó frente a ella. Atrapó su cuerpo contra la pared.

−¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿esta es tu forma de vengarte? –le dijo asustada ante la reacción violenta del muchacho. Su pecho subía y bajaba por la respiración dificultosa−

Él estaba tan cerca, sus cuerpos podrían confundirse en uno solo. La mirada obscurecida y retadora tenía un brillo que jamás vio antes en él.

−Déjame ir−ordenó con rabia Eun Sang−

−No−apretó la mandíbula y le miró fijamente−Algún día tendré que dejarte ir, pero ahora no−su rostro delató su desesperación, el dolor y la ira contenida−hice todo esto por tan solo este momento, por tener aunque sea un breve momento contigo−

Su voz hacia unas cuantas sílabas había dejado la rabia para parecer la más desesperada intención de persuadirla. Él no era un tonto y sabía que ese tiempo compartido entre ellos no podía esfumarse sin dejar una marca, el rostro de Eun Sang lo revelaba aun que se empeñara en negarlo. La distancia entre sus rostros se aminoró poco a poco.

Los ojos marrones de Eun Sang no reflejaban más ira o miedo, estaban abiertos de par en par por la sorpresa de sus movimientos, pues, su cuerpo no se movió ni un ápice pese a que sabía lo que sucedería a continuación. El chico depositó un leve beso en sus labios que desató un ardor ahí mismo, un par de corazones desbocados y el temblor de sus cuerpos. La respiración se acortó, agitándose y haciéndole difícil respirar. Él volvió a besarla, esta vez con más fuerza y haciendo presión en sus labios. Lo que sintió, no se parecía en nada a lo que Kim Tan le provocaba.

Era como si un torbellino la embebiera, tomando cualquier pensamiento racional o movimiento de su cuerpo que rechazara aquella insensatez. Porque eso era, una insensatez besarse en medio del cuarto de grabaciones de la radio escolar y sobre todo con ¡Choi Young Do! Los labios del chico se movieron con destreza sobre los suyos obligándola a abrirlos más y profundizar aquel beso poseso. Ambos olvidaron el mundo entero en ese momento hasta que la puerta del lugar resonó.

Se separaron abruptamente para encontrarse con la mirada atónita de Kim Tan, quién no tardó en exigir que abrieran el cerrojo y pateó la puerta al mismo tiempo.

Los ojos de Choi Young Do se encontraron con los de Eun Sang nuevamente. Las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas sin importarle siquiera que ella le mirase llorar.

−Así que esta es tu carga−

−Basta Choi Young Do−Suplicó con la voz débil, su cuerpo contrariado no respondía a todas las señales de su cerebro que indicaban la huida crucial−

−No digas así mi nombre−imploró con la quijada temblorosa−

−¡Abre la puerta Choi Young Do! ¡te matare! –gritó Kim Tan después de dar unas cuantas patadas más a la puerta−

−Abre la puerta Choi Young Do−suplicó Eun Sang invadida por el pánico−

La chica no sabía por cuál de todas las razones entró en shock: por responder aquel beso inapropiado, el que su cuerpo estaba descontrolado, vivo de nuevo, como si hubiera estado dormida y abruptamente despertó de un largo sueño ¡Debía abofetearlo! ¡estar enojada con él por su atrevimiento! y no era así pero ¿porque? Y lo mas importante, si les pillaban en esa situación estarían metidos en graves problemas.

−Cuando te dije que me metería con todos, menos contigo..eso incluía a Tan e incluso a mí mismo−le dijo con la voz desquebrajada y las lágrimas corriendo como cascadas hasta sus labios−

Le lanzó una última mirada antes de abrir la puerta y dejar pasar a un colérico Kim Tan. Ya no importaba nada, ni siquiera que lo mataran a golpes.


End file.
